


Torment

by ArtisticallyInsightful1



Category: Jigoku Shoujo | Hell Girl
Genre: ASMR, Existential Angst, Existential Crisis, Introspection, Loneliness, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-26
Updated: 2020-05-26
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 445
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24382234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ArtisticallyInsightful1/pseuds/ArtisticallyInsightful1
Summary: Enma Ai's thoughts as she contemplates life. I made an ASMR video out of this story if anyone is interested in hearing it instead of reading it. It's called Torment | Ai Enma ASMR by Artistically Insightful on YouTube.
Kudos: 3





	Torment

Torment. Endless torment.

Oh how I envy the humans around me.

They do not know how wonderful their lives are. They take life for granted.

The cruelties of men are ceaseless.

There's no reason for it.

Without rhyme or reason they work to hurt each other as much as they can.

I am not normally bothered by any of it.

Today I am upset. My tears are flowing like the current of the nearby river.

Nothing can stop them.

I cry for humanity.

I cry for their souls.

I've sent many to hell for their wrongdoings.

I question if I should be the one to do such a thing.

Today I feel empty and full of pain.

I feel empty every day but it is never this painful.

I want to reach out to someone but I have no one around me that could understand.

There's a hole in my heart and I don't know how it got there.

What can I do to fill this void?

This void is threatening to eat me alive.

I think it might be loneliness...

I've never felt loneliness like this before.

Throughout my existence, I have felt very many flavors of loneliness

But this one is the most peculiar.

I need no one.

I tell myself that and yet the void only grows deeper.

Connections do not help this kind of loneliness. Friendships do not help.

The type of loneliness I feel inside me is existential.

It's an existential loneliness that makes me question the validity of the world around me.

Some days I feel as though I'm the only person on this planet.

Can I really be called a person? I don't really remember my life...

If I had one at all.

The river's current is moving faster than normal.

I wonder if that means something...

If it does...what does it mean?

Will this torment ever end?

Who am I and who will I be tomorrow?

I feel uncomfortable with life as it is...even though I am not living...

I am simply a spirit wandering around drowning in my own tears.

I feel pathetic for admitting it.

I want to rest.

I don't want to continue on like this.

I know the others must feel the same...

I am in so much pain.

My heart is heavy and I simply want to disappear.

My soul is stuck between the world of the living and the world of the damned.

Why can I not pass to the other side?

Why this constant torment.

Please just let my soul die.

To end this torment.

For me.

Please.

It is all that I ask.

Please...

Release me...

Please...


End file.
